


Dean After the Dentist

by EndlessRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dentistry, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Human Castiel, Humor, Let's pretend Cas never left the bunker and season 9 never happened, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, who the hell lives this long without getting their wisdom teeth pulled? Dean Winchester, the giant baby, that's who. It's embarrassing enough that he loudly sang to the entire dentist's office before they left, but now he's making confessions that Sam isn't sure he's supposed to be hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean After the Dentist

Sam already regretted taking his brother in for his oral surgery the minute he heard him singing, from down the hallway. Christ. He knew he should have just had Kevin take him or even Cas. Dean was already an embarrassment to have in public, without the intense drugs. 

He rolled his eyes at Cas, who looked more amused than anything. 

“Alright, Mr. Winchester, if you could come help us with your brother, that would be lovely.” One of the assistants requested, peeking her head into the waiting room. “He’s very… happy. Right now.”

“Yeah, I bet.” 

Dean has started complaining about his mouth hurting last month, and eventually Sam convinced him to go get his teeth looked at. It turns out he never got his wisdom teeth removed, and it was long overdue. 

His brother was sprawled out in the chair, grinning lazily at the other assistant. “You sure are pretty.” He slurred, attempting a wink. “Are you married? You should marry my brother Sammy. He’s real handsome.” His voice was low, and slurred. He looked around, before whispering loudly behind a cupped hand: “He saved the worrrrrrrld.”

The assistant giggled. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! Me an’ my brother like to save people! Like Batman an’ Superman. I’m Batman though.” His head was rocking back and forth, and his eyes were moving all around, refusing to settle on one object.

Sam needed to get him out of there before he started telling her about demons or something. Dammit, Dean. 

“Okay, Dean, let’s get you out of here.” Sam, said, bending over to Dean. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed gleefully. “Hey! Lady! This was the guy I’m talkin’ about. Seriously, if you ever need a husband, you _gotta_ call this guy!” He pointed at Sam, just in case she was confused.

She giggled again. “He seems very nice, Dean, but I’m more concerned about getting you home, right now, okay?” 

Dean’s face crumpled. “Why don’t you want to marry my brother? He’s very nice. Sammy, tell her how nice you are!”

Sam snorted. “Dean, she doesn’t care how nice I am.”

The assistant patted Dean’s hand. “And besides, sweetie, I have a girlfriend.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, and he clutched his chest. “You’re… gay? That is so great, wow.”

Sam helped Dean sit up, and Dean threw his arms around Sam. “I’m gay too! But not for this guy, he’s my brother. But I do love him.” Dean hugged Sam, or rather, he tried to, but it was more like he limply squeezed.

“Dean, you’re not gay.” Sam reminded him. Jesus, he was high.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, and he gasped, as if he was highly offended.“You don’t know me!”

The assistant patted his back. “Goodbye, Dean. Go drink lots of milkshakes for me, okay?”

“You… you go kiss your girlfriend for me sweetheart! I bet she’s just as pretty as you, huh?” 

“Goodbye, Dean.” She repeated, laughing. 

When they got back to the lobby, Dean screeched gleefully upon seeing the ex-angel, calmly reading a magazine.

“Cas! Heeeeeey, buddy! How are ya? I missed you so much, dude.”

Castiel set down the magazine, and rose to help Sam with Dean. “You were only gone for a couple of hours, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “Oh yeah. I hate it when you’re gone.”

“How was your surgery?”

The man who had killed literally thousands of monsters in the past gasped. “What surgery? Sam, you didn’t tell me I was getting a surgery!”

Sam rolled his eyes so hard he was worried that he strained something. “You’re joking, right? You just had your wisdom teeth pulled.”

Sam finally managed to wrestle a very giggly Dean into the backseat of the Impala, and had Cas sit back there with him, and they headed back to the bunker. Dean shoved his way into Cas’s space, and Cas either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Dean stared blankly at his own rough hands for a few minutes before turning to his friend “Cas… you are so pretty.” Dean started rubbing his hands up and down Cas’s sleeves, feeling the texture of his jacket. 

“Thank you, Dean.” From the rear-view mirror, Sam could see Cas taking everything he said with the utmost seriousness. 

“Cas, you gonna stay with me, right?” 

“If you want me to.”

Dean didn’t respond, and instead started playing with the gauze in his mouth.

“Cas, what-what is this stuff?”

“Dean, leave that in. It’s the gauze from your surgery.”

Dean gasped, and grabbed Cas’s knee. “My surgery? Am I okay?” 

“Yes, you are.” Cas told him seriously. 

Dean twisted his body around in the seat so that he could rest his head on Cas’s shoulder, and Cas adjusted so Dean could rest comfortably.

“Saaaaaaaammy…” Dean whined. 

“What, Dean?”

“When are you gonna get maaaaarried?” He sat up, and moved his head from side to side, as if he couldn’t decide where to sit. 

Sam chuckled, and shook his head. “Why do you keep talking about that? Why don’t _you_ get married?”

Dean ignored the question, and instead focused on petting Cas’s head. Cas simply let him.

Sam barked out a laugh. Why didn’t he think to record his brother? This was too good to let go, so Sam kept pressing. “Dean?”

Dean’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Dean, why don’t you get married?”

Dean attempted a shrug, and went back to petting Cas. “I gotta take care o’ ya. ‘Sides, I got Cas.”

Sam burst into laughter. “Dean, you can’t marry Cas.”

Dean’s face crumpled, and he covered his face with his hands. “Why not?” He turned to Cas, and grabbed on to his sweatshirt. “Why can’t I marry you, Cas? ‘s not fair.”

Cas frowned, and then attempted to console the hunter by patting his knee. “I don’t know, Dean. That’s up to you.”

“Really?” Dean asked, his voice cracking. “See, Sam?” He sneered. “I can marry Cas if I want to, so shuddup.”

Sam had always wondered if there was ever anything more to Dean and Cas than what appeared, but he hadn’t expected to witness a marriage proposal in the Impala. 

Still, it didn’t hurt to check. 

“Dean…? Usually when you marry someone you have to be _in love_ with them.”

Cas looked suddenly very interested in what was happening outside the window, and Dean started playing with the gauze again, but Sam wasn’t letting this go. 

“Dean!”

Dean looked physically pained to even be speaking to Sam. “Whaaaat? Shuddup, Sam.”

“Dean, you’re not in love with Cas. That’s why you can’t marry him.”

Dean looked absolutely flabbergasted, and he huffed angrily. “That’s not true. I tol’ Cas that I loved him and then he told me it back. ‘Member?” He went back to picking at the gauze, and this time Cas slapped his hand away. 

Cas made eye contact with Sam in the mirror, and shrugged. “I don’t think you were supposed to know that, yet.” 

Whoops. 

***

Later, after they had gotten home and finally got Dean asleep, still heavily drugged, Sam finds a very sheepish Castiel sitting in the main room with his burger and fries. 

“Did Dean finish his milkshake?” Cas asked innocently.

Sam plopped down next to his friend, and gave him the most exasperated look possible. 

“That was exhausting. I had no idea Dean would be so hyper while on that medication. I read online that some people tend to get very sleepy, but that wasn’t the case with him, was it?”

“Yeah, he sure said some crazy things.” Sam said pointedly. 

“Is he asleep now?” Cas asked, and Jesus, this guy was a fucking professional when it came to avoiding something. Dean always complained about the angel poofing away whenever he didn’t want to talk about something, but now here he was: human and stuck.

“Cas.” Sam said sternly, which he hoped would translate to _man up and explain I am not even in the realm of fucking around here._

Fortunately, Castiel speaks Sam Winchester, and got the message loud and clear. “Dean didn’t want you to know.” He sighed.

Sam wished he had more than two eyebrows to raise. “Yeah, I got that part. Know what, exactly?”

Cas picked at his food. “The details of our relationship.”

“O-kaaay… and that is what? Are you guys like, dating or something?”

Cas shrugged. “Dean told me that he loved me last week.”

Sam blew out a breath. “Do you love him back?”

The ex-angel fixed him with such an intense gaze, that Sam felt instantly compelled to look away. Holy shit, how did Dean deal with that look all the time.

“Sam, Dean is _everything_.”

Out of everything Sam imagined Cas saying when they he sat down to confront him, he didn’t expect him to say that. He thought that maybe Castiel would admit that yeah, they’re sleeping together, and maybe there’s some feelings there. Or maybe Cas would dance around the topic entirely, but possibly drop a few hints about them kissing or something.

But Sam didn’t expect him to say _that_.

His entire life, Dean had done nothing but selflessly take care of him. Dean had to be his parent, brother, and friend all at once, his entire life. It always upset Sam that Dean didn’t have anyone else, outside of him.  
“So you’re… you’re together, right?”

Cas nodded. “This is a pretty recent development. I don’t think Dean meant to hide it from you or anything.”

Sam felt an overwhelming sense of joy. “No, no, that’s okay. I’m sure he was just about to tell me. I mean, I’ve known that he was into guys for a while, now. Like, years. And you know, I had a feeling about you two, I just never looked that closely.”

“Sam, he makes me really, truly, happy.” Cas confessed. 

The hunter realized how big of a deal with this, and switched into protective mode. “You can’t just go off and break his heart again, though, you got it? I’ll come after you.” He narrowed his eyes.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “When have I ever broken his heart?”

Sam sputtered. “Where should I fucking start, man? Leaving for a year when I was in the cage, working with Crowley, fucking _dying_. And you always disappear on him!” He was beginning to realize just how long Dean might have been in love with Cas. 

“Cas, how long have you had feelings for my brother? ” Sam demanded.

Castiel shrugged. “A long, long time. I never realized what those feelings were until recently.”

Sam glared at him. “Well, I’m pretty sure Dean’s loved you for a long time, too. All those times you left him? He was torn apart. You can’t do that shit anymore, especially now that you’re together.”

Cas’s eyes were comically wide, and Sam wanted to laugh, but he was too busy giving his speech.

“I-I know that I’ve hurt him before.” He admitted.

“Crushed him.”

“I apologize.”

Sam stood up, keeping his angry facade in place. “Good. Now don’t fucking do it again.”

He heard a whiny Dean call his name from across the bunker, and realized it was probably a good time to take the gauze out of his mouth, anyway. 

He looked back to see Cas shifting uncomfortably, looking worried. Good, getting a Don’t Break Their Heart or I’ll Kill You speech is all apart of being human.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dean is definitely not gay, but I feel like he might have forget about that while on the laughing gas.  
> 2\. Sam is definitely being a dick to Cas in this, and Dean will definitely get him back for it later.


End file.
